Hinata's New School
by GaaraFox
Summary: Fluffy, sexy, romance, and all that other good stuff. Hinata goes to a new school, still in progress, we'll just see where this goes...
1. New School

**So here's another high school fanfic. I was thinking about the movie "A Walk To Remember", and you know how you get that lovey feeling? Like you really want to read a love story, or watch a romance? Well I started getting that, and decided to write a love story about Naruto and Hinata. There's a lot of OOC moments… actually I think this whole story is OOC, but w/e. **

* * *

It was that first time. That first time I'd be going to a different school. The first time my cousin wouldn't be with me. That first time I realized that there were other feelings in the world… feelings that you had to experience with another in order for it to work. Kind of like the Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique. Risky? Yes. Deadly? Possibly. Worth it? Well… I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves…

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

Her heart pounded and her face turned red as she just heard the news...

"Hinata dear, we think it's about time you went to a normal high school. You're sixteen and you've had no experience with friends, sleepovers, boyfriends," Hinata flinched, _Boyfriend? What do I need a boyfriend for? _"the only real "friend" you've ever had is Neji, and I don't even think that counts."

"But mom! – "

"No buts! You're starting next week! It's already hard knowing that you'll be here by yourself all day. Especially since I started my new job."

"But I like being home schooled! Nobody will make fun of me or call me a brainiac!"

"What'd I say Hinata? Next week. Now get ready. We're going down to the market to pick up supplies and new clothes. Ok?" Hinata brightened up a little and smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and did I mention there's a uniform?" _What!?_

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

Blue eyes followed a butt in a short leather skirt. The wielder of these eyes nudged a raven haired teen in the arm.

"Ten bucks says she's a lesbian." The blonde head smirked. The dark haired teen chuckled.

"Ten more if you can seduce her." His chuckles grew to loud laughter.

"Whats so - ?.. whatever, watch me. Sexy no Jutsu!" Now in a tight jean skirt and pink corset, the blonde head walked up to the other girl.

"Hey sexy," he, or she, wrapped his, or her left leg around the other, "wanna go back to my place and cuddle?"

"Ew! Naruto get off of me! It's me! Sakura!"

"Sakura! What the fu – Sasuke you knew!" Sasuke was now holding his stomach, obviously dieing of laughter. Naruto turned back into his normal form and glared at Sasuke. Mean while, Sasuke was recovering from his laughter attack, and looking at what Sakura was wearing. _What the hell? Leather mini skirt, fish net, high buckled boots, black tight corset, and black hair! Wait, good, it's just a wig._

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're wearing!"

"Ugh! Sasuke! For about the millionth time in my life… SHUT-UP! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!"

"Oh no honey, I'm worse than your mother. Now I want you to go straight home and change into something else!"

"But Sasuke!" Sakura gave the puppy dog look, and even whinned a little. _Aww… look how cu – Ahh! Snap out of it! It's just an illusion, it's just an illusion… _Sasuke fuming with anger took off his jacket and put it on Sakura, and then pushed her back to her house. _They might not be dating, but damn, they act like they're married!_ Naruto now by himself, bored with nothing to do, and not wanting his very last day of summer to end, finally went back to his house to eat some ramen, maybe watch a movie, and then head to bed.

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

So maybe it was how she stuck out that caught his attention. Maybe it was her loneliness that made him feel like he was completing her. Actually, maybe, just maybe, it was he who was lonely. A boy; a teen; a man; stuck on a path with one sign at the place he ended up, "Dead End". The little things that make up our dreams. The many feelings that make up our personality. The many words we look for, and the many words we use. How many little things… how many feelings… how many words… how many could one use to describe such a need? Such a wanting…

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. _These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she stepped out of the car, and onto the pavement. The hard concrete was covered with high schoolers all ready for the year. All ready to make new friends and meet up with the olds ones. All except for one. She took two steps, and her mother drove away.

"Wait! Come back! I change my mind!" _Change your mind? How can you change your mind when your mind was made up for you in the first place? Ugh! This is so stupid! _She pulled down her skirt some more so they didn't show what her stockings couldn't cover. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to loosen up the tight gray vest that hugged her torso. It all seemed a little inappropriate for school.

"Hey Hinata!" She sighed as she heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey look! I can't believe it! So, the Hyuuga rumors are true, eh?"

"Oh hey Neji! Boy am I glad to see you! Wait… I thought you didn't go to this school?" _Yay! He goes here!_

"I don't," Hinata felt like crying, "I go to the one a few streets over, but I felt like I had to come run over here and see you in a," Neji chuckled. "uniform…" He studied it a little more, "I hate it. Go home and change."

"What? Oh yeah, I know what you mean, but I had no choice! This was the last one! There weren't any other sizes!" Neji scuffed, and then growled when he heard a guy call out, "Hey look at that sexy lady!".

"I'll be right back. I feel like I have to make some new friends." Neji's byakugan was activated, and he was marching right for the guy who just earned the lead role in Final Destination 4. Hinata giggled.

"Friends huh? Wonder how I'll do…?" The bell rang and Hinata ran for her class.

When she got there, she wasn't surprised to find everyone staring at her. She kept her eyes on the floor and walked to the back of the classroom, and sat in a desk away from everyone else's.

"I told you! I'm fine!"

"Look, I know you're not fine. I can go beat those guys up you know?" A guy smacked Sakura's butted and said,

"Looking good Sakura." Sakura popped her bubble gum and twirled her hair with her finger,

"Thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself." Sasuke growled and punched the guy in the face that touched her.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! I can't even flirt with a guy without you putting him in a coma!"

"Well hmm… let me think… maybe it's because… they're all assholes and jerks!"

"Ugh! You're the jerk! And leave me alone! Stop following me everywhere!"

"Fine. You know what? Maybe I will, and then you'll know why I follow you around everywhere! Because guys today are perverts!"

"Oh! And you're not?"

"Well! At least I keep it unnoticeable!"

"Ugh! Whatever!" _Ooh, who's that?_ Sakura thought as she walked to the back of the classroom to talk to a white eyed girl. Sasuke glared as she walked away and then walked over to sit next to Naruto.

"Wow! Hey! My name's Sakura! What's yours? Are you new? Wow, you have pretty eyes! Kind of like Naruto's. Except his are pretty blue and yours are pretty white!"

"Umm, thanks!" Hinata blushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments. Let alone anyone talking to her. "I'm Hinata, and yes, I'm new." Hinata smiled and asked, "Who's Naruto?"

"Oh, just one of my friends, unlike Sasuke." Hearing his name, he turned and looked to find a pink haired kunoichi sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. "He's sitting right next to jerkface. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, orange shirt, jean shorts, see him?" _Oh, he's cute! _Hinata thought.

"Oh yeah, I see him, he's ok."

"Good! I'm glad you said that! Because there's no way you're going to get to him! Yes, even though when Naruto was younger everyone thought he was annoying, but now, he's got as many fan girls as Sasuke! I think it's because of his body, but his face turned out pretty cute too."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Do I hear someone interested in my little fox friend? No, not right now, but some chick named Ino keeps trying to get with him. She was always the one to steal my men. First Sasuke now Naruto, but whatever."

"What do you mean by "fox friend", and "you're men"?"

"Well, I call him my fox friend because he was born with these whisker marks on his face. Which I think makes me a hell of a lot sexier. I also call him a fox because he's quite cunning, smooth, and daring." _Cunning, smooth, and daring_ Hinata thought of these words over and over again. They seemed to spin in her mind and her eyes became blurry.

"Hey, Hinata. Hinata!"

"Oh, oh, what? Sorry."

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Ok then… well I also call them my men because when we were younger we used to always hang out, and the teachers would always pair us three up. So then Sasuke and Naruto called me their little lady or their girl, and I call them my men. Only because we're friends… nothing more! Especially with SASUKE! THE JERKFACE!" Sasuke turned around again, and before Sakura could do anything back he quickly made a face, stuck out his tongue, and turned back around. Hinata giggled. _Maybe high school won't be so bad after all…_


	2. Invited

**Sorry, this chapter sounds like it revolves around Sakura, but don't worry, I do realize that this is a NaruHina, not a SasuSaku. But come on! SasuSaku rocks! **

**xD**

* * *

Review: **Monday**:

"Ok then… well I also call them my men because when we were younger we used to always hang out, and the teachers would always pair us three up. So then Sasuke and Naruto called me their little lady or their girl, and I call them my men. Only because we're friends… nothing more! Especially with SASUKE! THE JERKFACE!" Sasuke turned around again, and before Sakura could do anything back he quickly made a face, stuck out his tongue, and turned back around. Hinata giggled. _Maybe high school won't be so bad after all…_

* * *

**Friday**:

_Run faster! Run faster! Ahh! They're still looking! Why me? Why do I have to be the only one to study and know everything? Why? Why? Why? Ow! _Hinata was too busy looking down at the ground, running as fast as she could, and also talking to herself inside her mind, that she didn't notice who she ran into.

"Watch it smarty!" Screamed an irritated blonde. Her other little "followers" laughed until she raised her hand up, telling them to stop. "What makes you think you have the right to run into me?"

"I-I didn't do it on purpose…"

"Didn't do it on purpose! Ha! That's so pathetic! And what's with the stuttering? It's so lame!" As Hinata was getting back up the blonde pushed her back on the ground. She felt like crying, but knew it'd just give them more of an excuse to make fun of her.

"Hey! Naruto baby! What's up?" A few feet behind Hinata and the gang stood Naruto and his "girl of the week". Although his fan girls made it up, he didn't mind it. "Hey what do you wanna do later?" She winked, and Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

_"What makes you think you have the right to run into me?"_

_"I-I didn't do it on purpose…"_

_"Didn't do it on purpose! Ha! That's so pathetic!"_

Hearing the commotion, Naruto turned around to see Ino picking on… _what's her name again? Piñata? No… that doesn't sound right… _Naruto decided to walk over to them to see what was up.

"_And what's with the stuttering? It's so lame!"_

"Hey Ino! How about you go be a bitch somewhere else?" Naruto yelled as he walked over.

"Ugh! Excuse me?" Looking down at the girl on the floor hugging her legs, eyes swollen, and books sprawled everywhere, he asked,

"Hey, are you alright?" She looked up at him and blushed. _I probably look so stupid right now! I just want to disappear and never come back!_

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He looked at her seriously, but she smiled to reassure him that she was alright.

"Good." He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. Once she was up on her feet, he went back to the floor to pick up her books, and handed them back to her.

"Thank you." She smiled again. _I hate my smile, I bet I look like an idiot!_

"Aww, how cute! I'd love to stay around and hang out with a bunch of losers but… I can't! I'm much too important for that!" She then turned around and flipped her hair; the other girls did the same and followed her outside.

"Man, I hate her so much. Sometimes she thinks I like girls like her, but I really don't." He looked back at Hinata, "Hi, I'm Naruto, Sakura's friend, what's your name?"

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you!"

"I like that name, it's really pretty, but I guess only pretty girls get pretty names." _Wow… Way to go Naruto! That was so lame! Grr! Why can't I ever think of anything cool to say like those other guys?_

"Oh thank you." _Wow that was so cute, and so un-lame. He says much cooler things than those other guys!_

"So I'm having a party later, wanna come?"

"Uhh…" _Say yes stupid! Say yes! _"No." _What the hell did you just say? Are you freaking kidding me? The other word! The other word! _"I mean yes!" _Good job smarty! _

"Awesome! So I have to go now, you can ask Sakura for directions and stuff. See you later!"

_Yes! I'm going to a party! A real party! With real people! People who aren't related to me! _Hinata started dancing in the hallway, and people walked past her giving her funny looks.

"Hey Hinata. Hinata. Hinata!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… dancing?"

"Ok? Well I got your note in fifth period from Kiba, have you done it yet?"

"Yeah, like five minutes ago."

"Sweet! I didn't believe you'd actually do it! Wow, this is a miracle."

"Yeah, he told me to get directions and stuff from you."

"Oh ok! Well if it's alright with your mom, then you can spend the night at my place tonight! We'll get ready at my house, go to Naruto's, then go back to my house, and do stupid stuff!"

"Really? Wow that sounds like fun! 512 Wilabus St., right?

"Yup! Sure is!"

"Alright, I'll see you later!"

"Alrighty! Bye!"

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

"Hey Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura!"

"What!?"

"What'd I tell you about that jean skirt? Hm? What'd I say?"

"What'd I tell you about shutting the hell up? Hm? What'd I say?"

"I'm warning you, talk back to me one more time and-"

"And what? Huh? What are you going do?"

"Oh you asked for it, honey!" Sasuke ran and jumped on Sakura. They both fell to the ground rolling around until Sakura got on top of Sasuke and pinned his arms down.

"Ha-ha!"

"Umm, if you guys would've said something earlier, we could've had a three-sum." Naruto started giggling as Sasuke and Sakura both blushed. Sakura quickly shook out of it, and slapped Sasuke as hard as she could, got up, and then walked away to go meet up with some guy about seven years older than her.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!"

"Watch your language, Sasuke!" said Naruto, still laughing from the "married couple's" bickering.

"My bad… I swear, if she doesn't stop hanging around those guys, I'm going to have to kick some major…" Naruto gave Sasuke a look. "...booty." They both looked each other, and then died of laughter.

"Ahem, well, so, Sasuke, wanna come over to my house early so we can hang out and stuff?"

"Sure, sure, why not?"

"You know, practically everyone in the school saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You know, you and Sakura's action."

"There was no action, and I don't care if anyone saw."

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree!-"Someone yelled from inside the crowd of teens.

"Who the hell said that!? I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't care, huh?"

"Just shut-up and walk!" Naruto continued laughing and Sasuke, of course, continued giving him glares.

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

Hinata had a really big smile on her face as she walked into her house. I mean so big, you could see it from Pluto.

"So Hinata, what are you so happy about?" Her mother asked her from the kitchen sink. She was scrubbing the dishes, and the clean scent of lemon drifted in the air.

"Oh, nothing mother, just thinking."

"You know, I could've sworn I remember a girl who looked just like you. She was walking around with a frown on her face saying, "I hate public school, why do I have to go!""

"Well, that was before that girl knew that public school could be so much fun."

"Ahh… so, what happened today?" Mrs.Hyuuga asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"Hmm… where do I begin? At first it was terrible because I got all one hundreds on my science test, history exam, math test-"

"Wait, why is that horrible? That's great!"

"No mother! It's terrible! Reason? Because everyone started making fun of me! Just like I told you! They called me: Smarty, Brainiac, Book Freak-"

"Why should you care? I bet they're-"

"Don't say it! They're not jealous of me! Anyways! Changing the subject, I got invited to that girl Sakura's house, and her friend Naruto is having a party and we were going to go over there... can I go?"

"That's great! Of course you can go, sweetie! Just do your homework, get your things together, and we can leave."

"Awesome! Thank you, mom!"

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

"Come on, Sakura! Just try it!" The boy from earlier was holding a foul smelling white stick, with some sort of green substance inside.

"Uhm, no, that's ok…"

"Sakura, you know the only way you can really be my girlfriend is if you smoke this." All the other guys nodded their heads, as well as their "girlfriends" whom which they "loved so much", because they told them they "loved" them every time they'd pass around this oh-so-exciting "energy stick".

"I thought I was already your girlfriend? And what do you mean 'only way', isn't there any other way?" The smell of the white clouds stung her nose, and burned her eyes. It hung thick in the air; _thick, _as if it was some sort of sign telling her to get out. Telling her this is not the place she should be, these are not the friends she should have.

"Well, there is another way, you could…" He put his hand on Sakura's thigh and started moving up, closer towards her. His other arm was wrapped over her shoulders, and it was holding a muddy-like liquid. White foam splashed on her shirt as his hand shook. "…drink this." Sakura winced, she'd seen the effects of the others girls who drank this before her. It wasn't just the original drink; there was something else in there that made her want to vomit in disgust and anger. Sakura sat up straight, she crossed her legs so he could no longer move his hand, and then she placed her hands across her lap.

"No thank you, I'm alright." _Ok, this is when you que Sasuke. He's going to jump in any minute now and yell, "Alrighty kids, this party's over! Sakura, you're coming with me! We're going straight back to your house, and you're going to take a shower, burn those clothes, put something less revealing on, and then we're going to head to dinner at a nice restaurant!" Then, he's going to pick me up because I'm so confused and amazed at how great a friend he is… _She waited, and waited.

"Sakura, I'm really not liking your attitude today!"

"Well maybe I don't like yours!"

"Excuse me?" He slapped her across the face. She placed her hand on the warm red spot. _Any minute now..._ "I'm really sick and tired of you always talking back to me! You need to get your act together, right now!"

"Fine, maybe I will, because I'm leaving!"

"Hey, hey, if you leave now, there's no coming back. That's it."

"Good, because I had no intentions of doing such a thing!" Sakura stomped out of the room, out of the house, and down the street. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to comfort the little bit of dignity and self-respect she had left.

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**

Hinata waited eagerly outside of Sakura's home. It was beautiful. Two story with healthy sakura trees in the front yard. A perfect concrete path that led from the sidewalk to the front door, on each side of the path was a long one foot bush. A young woman with long, sleek pink hair, and a body that could've been that of a twenty year olds, answered the door.

"Oh, hello! You must be Hinata? Come in! Come in! Sakura's upstairs doing her homework, I'll go get her!" Hinata nodded her head and set her stuff in the living room. While inside Sakura's room, Sakura hurriedly jumped through her window and stripped off her clothes, stuffed them under her purple/pink bed, and wrapped a towel around her.

"Hey Sakura, you're friend's he-" Her mother came running into the room, but suddenly paused when she caught something in the air with her nose. "Pee-u! What's that smell?"

"Oh, I uhh… forgot to clean out Vince's cage again! Sorry!"

"Sakura, I told you to clean that cage out a week ago!" Her mother shuddered as she walked out of the room. "Rats are so disgusting… clean that cage before you get in the shower!" Sakura watched her mom walk back down the hallway. She walked up to her rat's cage and smiled.

"You have it so easy. Toys, food, water, shelter… it's all handed to you, you just have to sit back and enjoy everything. Sleep when you wanna, eat and drink when you wanna… I wish my life was as simple as yours. I wish everything could just be handed to me so that all I had to do was take it, and enjoy it. So that I'd know that it was the right thing all along."

_**Sasuke was handed to you…**_

Sakura smiled. In some odd way, he always made her smile. His crazy ways for caring for her… they drove her insane, but, she loved it…

"Hey Sakura! Are you going to stand there all day staring at the wall, or are you going to take a shower?" Hinata asked giggling. Sakura soon joined her when she realized something.

"Hinata, thank you for being my friend; even though it's only been a week, it seems like we've known each other for a lifetime."

"You're welcome, Sakura. Now go on, go take a shower, I'll clean the cage." Sakura smiled again, and then walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

x.X.x.--------x.X.x.

"Red Rooster, come in Red Rooster. I am stationed at point A. Operation 'Sabotage' is now in order."


	3. Operation Sabotage

**Beware: Lots of language in this chapter! ( The bad kind stupid ) lol **

**Whenever the Gi-Joe part comes up, think of his accent as Mr.T, you know? "I pity the fool who does drugs!" (something like that...) Just do it and it'll be funny! ..at least I thought it was…**

* * *

"Red Rooster."

"…"

"Red Rooster."

"…"

"Red Rooster!"

"What!?"

"I am stationed at point A. Operation 'Sabotage' is now in order. Over."

"Whatever."

"You're supposed to say, over, when you're done speaking. Over."

"Why the hell did you name me-"

"Black Hawk is stationed at point B. Over"

"Affirmative. This is Yellow Leopard to Red Rooster, are you stationed at point C?"

"Hn."

"This is Black Hawk to Yellow Leopard, this is really fun! Over."

"Shut-up Back Hawk! They might hear you!"

"I still think this is du-"

"Shut-up Red Rooster! Someone's coming!"

"Why does everyone interrupt me-"

"Shut-up!" Yellow Leopard and Black Hawk yelled at the same time. "…Over."

"_Yeah, so like, I was like, do you want my number?"_

"_And what'd he say?"_

"_He said, yeah, I want your number."_

"_And what'd you do?"_

"_I gave him my number!" All the girls started screaming with excitement and joy. _

"This is Ga-"

"Shh! Your name's Red Rooster!"

"…this is Red Rooster… can I kill them now?"

"_Come on Hinata! Walk faster!" Hinata spotted Ino and her gang, talking about numbers or something retarded like that._

"_Nah, that's ok. I think I'll hang outside, right here, by the… tree! I love trees!"_

"_Ok? You're really creeping me out."_

"_Shh, what was that?"_

_-Long Pause-_

"_It's nothing," said Sakura. "Let's go." Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her through the gates, down the sidewalk, and up to the porch where Ino was._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Smarty, and Mrs. Whore, how nice of you two to come!"_

"_Oh shut-up Mrs. Bitch-"_

"_Before you finish talking, because I really don't care about what you have to say, I'm just going to say that, Sasuke's mine, alright? You don't want him, so you don't get him, got that?"_

"_Are you kidding me? Sasuke doesn't want someone like you! Ha-ha! You make me laugh!" _

"Shit!" _All the girls turned and looked over at all the trees and bushes in Naruto's yard. The wind blew a few leaves, but that's about it._

"_Alright Sakura, let's just go inside, she's not worth our time." said Hinata eagerly, trying to drag Sakura inside Naruto's house. All the windows were dark, but you could see flashing colors, as if they had twelve strobe lights, and twenty billion glow sticks._

"_Whatever, you're right, let's go." Hinata and Sakura walked inside the house…_

"Black Hawk you idiot! I told you not to fall out of the tree!"

"Well sor-ry Yellow Leopard! How about next time you make it more obvious! Huh? Why don't you tell the tree to not drop me!"

"How about next time you-"

"How about next time, or maybe even now, you guys shut-the-hell-up!" Red Rooster screamed through the walkie-talkie.

"…"

"Calm down Red Rooster."

"No! I will not calm down! This is so stupid and idiotic! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You guys are such morons! I could just kill every one of you right now!"

"…"

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes… I think I am… now let's get this fucking over with."

"Alright! Let's go!" Yelled Yellow Leopard, or Temari. She first checked to see if all the teens were inside, and that there were no kids walking down the street.

"Yellow Leopard to Black Hawk and Red Rooster, commence plan A, Tee-pee time!" Gaara giggled happily with an angry distorted face as he picked up a plastic bag full of toilet paper, and threw one roll at a time up to Kankuro. Kankuro threw the rolls on top of the house, and then they flew down the other side where Temari was waiting. She grabbed pieces of tape and pieces of toilet paper, and taped them to the edges of the house's roof. She then threw the rest into the trees and bushes.

"Is that all of them Red Rooster?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then, plan B. Time to get forked Naruto!" Gaara, still giggling with his psychotic face expressions, dragged another page full of forks. He tied a rope around the tied end of the bag, and threw the rope up to Kankuro. Kankuro grabbed the rope and pulled up the bag. Once he had the bag, he threw it up to Temari, who dumped, and also threw, all the forks on his front lawn.

"Whoo! Now what?" asked Black Hawk.

"So, Red Rooster, do you know what time it is?"

"Boogeyman time!" Red Rooster screamed with excitement, and then started jumping up and down. He suddenly stopped and looked around. _Come on Gaara, you're mature, get a hold of yourself. _

"Yeah that's right Red Rooster! Boogeyman time!" All three of them grabbed masks and rubber knives.

"Aww… how come we can't use real knives?" Gaara asked.

"Because," began Temari, "You're a psychotic hormone raged teenager who doesn't know how to control his anger."

"…what's your point?"

"Just shut-up and cut off the lights!" Red Rooster glared at his sister – which she couldn't see - and then went to the back of the house to cut off the electricity. He jumped over the tall wooden gates the said, "Enter if you dare", "It's your death buddy", and "The snack that smiles back". Gaara glanced twice, _the hell?_

"Gaara! Hurry up!"

"I am! Damn…" Once he made it over the fence he took a few steps and SPLASH! Fell into the pool.

"Oh great! Just great! I didn't wear water proof eyeliner!"

"What's going on? And what's taking you so long!?" Gaara thought for a minute because he was too tired and pissed to think of a comeback.

"You're mom! Now shut-up and let me finish!"

Yellow Leopard whispered, "Pfft, you're mom too…" Gaara got out of the pool and ran over towards the big green box that had all the wires and stuff in it, but on his way over there, he stepped on a Gi-Joe action figure, _'Immo kill you sucka!' _

"What the fuck?" He picked it up and then turned his head and his eyes were wide with disbelief, he picked up his walkie talkie and said, "Hey, Yellow Leopard."

"Yeah Red Rooster?"

"Does Naruto have a dog?"

"No, why?"

"Oh ok good, then it's just a giant growling man in a dog costume!" The dark black German Shepard started running towards Gaara; he quickly started beating the action figure to get some advice.

"Tell me what to do!" He almost started crying until, _'Run mothafucka!' _Gaara hit himself in the head, "Of course!" But before he could start running the dog grabbed his leg and started yanking it back and forth.

"Ahh! Stop! You psychotic thing! Hey! Hey listen! I'll… not kill you if you let go!" Naruto went up to his glass window sliding doors and saw some masked guy with a dog bighting his leg.

"The hell is going on?" Everyone in the house looked towards the sliding doors to see what was up.

"Oh thank god! Naruto! Please! Get your stupid dog off of me!" Gaara was now on the ground crawling towards Naruto with the dog trying to drag him back. Then Temari and Kankuro opened the gate and looked inside, everyone started looking towards them. Then they looked towards the dog.

"Shit!" Then they ran back out.

"The gate was unlocked? ...whatever! Naruto get this dog off me! Please!"

"I don't have a dog…"

"You don't have a… then what the hell is this!?"

"You know, I've been meaning to call the pound about him but I kinda had this feeling that I should just leave him out there." The dog dropped Gaara's leg and then Gaara quickly tumbled inside and the German Shepard ran after him but Naruto slide the door closed so he ran into the glass. He started foaming at the mouth and barking frantically. Then Naruto turned around to everyone and said, "Alright, as long as you don't go outside, we'll all stay alive!"

Back to Temari and Kankuro ---

"Let us inside! Please! There's all these huge dogs chasing us! Hurry! Open the door! Please? We'll give you cookies…"

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up in an hour or so.**


End file.
